totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel Miller, labeled The Homeschooled Guy, is a native-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Comeback and Total Drama Battlegrounds. He was the runner-up in Comeback, and is one of the original 22 contestants. Profile Ezekiel is really really REALLY excited to be on Total Drama Island. He doesn't usually get a chance to hang out with real, live kids. (He's used to the 3D ones he sees on TV). That's because his parents (both Home Ecenomic teachers) think that it's best for their child to... "only be exposed to the finest sorts of people, and receive the highest standard of education." That's why Ezekiel's homeschooled. The only reason Ezekiel's parents signed him up for Total Drama Island is because their family doctor was concerned about his Vitamin-D Deficiency, so they were instructed to get him out of the house and into fresh air. Now he has to learn to be around other kids for the first time in his life. He's looking forward to this experiment (an experience with a socially useless guinea pig). The last time Ezekiel was in public was when he competed in the National Spelling Bee Challenge. He asked the third place girl if she weighed "enough" and told the second place guy that he'd pretty good looking if he wasn't so dirty. Both runners up swore at him in different languages. Ezekiel knows because he speaks 8 languages himself. The only he hasn't mastered is 'teenspeak', which explains why his boasting to the runners-up that they were just jealous because he won the Spelling Bee and 'licked' their butts, which got Ezekiel the biggest 'kicking' of his life. While Ezekiel may excel at every subject in home-schooling, only time will tell if he can handle the curriculum at Total Drama Island's 'School of Hard Knocks'.﻿ Coverage Ezekiel was the last contestant to debut into TDC. When his boat arrived, he did not get off voluntarily. Instead, he was thrown off after arguing with the operator to take the teen back. In the first challenge, Ezekiel was chosen by Chris to perform in the talent show, but did not want to, instead opting to sit on the Dock of Shame. After a brief argument between Courtney, Duncan, and himself about his unwillingness to perform, Tyler began to bond with the homeschooled teen. After briefly discussing the similarities between what they felt when they were eliminated, Tyler let Ezekiel listen to his iPod, after which, Ezekiel decided on what he was going to do for the talent show. Ezekiel performed eighth in the talent show with a parody of "Rockstar" by Nickelback titled "Last Camper". For this, Chef gave him a 9/9, thus securing victory for his team. This prompted his team, for the most part, to embrace him. As the show carried on, Ezekiel revealed about his change of attitude to his new friends. After TDI, his parents received a great deal of complaints, claiming they had raised an ignorant, sexist boy. The bad publicity caused them to almost lose their jobs as teachers, and Ezekiel even witnessed his father crying over it. Ezekiel had vowed to not let this happen again, which explained his attitude at the beginning. The main points of interest of Ezekiel as the show was going was his powerful but subdued crush on Bridgette trying to be exploited by Chris, getting Tyler to embrace his sporty passions again, and fight against the rumors that Heather and he had romantic interest in each other. Though still ignorant about certain areas of the real world, Ezekiel was a strong competitor who had an unlucky side of getting hurt, a lot. He was also the reason behind Courtney finally confessing her feelings after her eruption at Harold. Ezekiel made it all the way to the ending part of TDC, and competed against his friends Bridgette and Izzy. At the final leg of the challenge, a giant octopus that had fixated itself on Ezekiel being its prey from the last challenge attacked him. Bridgette and Izzy saved him, but ended up winning the challenge as part of their rescue attempt. At the very end of Total Drama Comeback, it was official that Ezekiel and Heather had hooked up. When TDB started, Ezekiel was thrown from his ride by a very drunk driver, but immediately recovered and joined Heather. The two continued to share many moments of romance in front of the others, which surprised everyone as they still couldn't fathom the couple. Heather's jealousy over Ezekiel being friends was brought up, and Ezekiel took more dating advice from Tyler. As the show goes on, Ezekiel seems to be determined to win, but also to be with his friends. Love Interests Ezekiel has been romantically involved with the following: Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, and Tyler. Heather is his main love interest. At first, they hated each other. Heather had stolen his art project in the second challenge, and continued to mock him. In the snow challenge, an accident started rumors that the two liked each other. Heather kissed him to try and seduce him, but Ezekiel could sense what she was up to. This, however, prompted him to believe that, despite her attitude, she did deserve a second chance. She ranged in all kinds of emotions: feigning girly affection, anger, and confusion. Ezekiel kept up, despite Bridgette's insistence, and when Heather and he were stuck in a hole, things seriously developed. When she was leaving, he gave her a kiss. After that, the two have been romantically interested. In TDB, Heather and Ezekiel have clearly developed their relationship to where she has started to show affection in public to him. He is still learning how to be a proper boyfriend, learning from friends. Although he is officially dating Heather, his other love interests have been apparent. He always has had a crush on Bridgette since the days of TDI. This crush has endured, strengthened only by their developing friendship and how they kissed several times throughout TDC. Bridgette is one of his closest friends, and they both confide in each other. Izzy is also a strong love interest in his life, though it started badly. He was terrified of her due to an arrow in the butt because of her, but when she saved his life from a serial killer, they got better. The biggest sign was that Ezekiel gave her a big kiss for saving him. Since then, Izzy and Ezekiel have hung out and enjoyed a steady friendship, but Izzy has made it clear that if they ever were both single, she'd love to go out with him. Izzy hangs out with Ezekiel during TDB, but keeps some distance for Heather's sake. Tyler is Ezekiel's yaoi tease. The two are best of friends, so they're not romantically interested, but they both admit the other kisses well. VR Challenges Ezekiel has only survived the Zombie VR Challenge. In the Vampire challenge, he was one of the first to die from vampires. In the Alien challenge, he was killed by overpowered aliens. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was trampled to death by a panicking mob running from the monster. In the Superhero challenge, he was the supervillain Dark Arrow. He was one of the few characters without any kind of supernatural power, but he had hunting skills, hunting gear and excellent markmanship. He, along with his partner Eviscerator (Heather) fought against Super Sporto (Tyler) and the Head Cheerleader (Lindsay), but were defeated. His super persona was probably based on the DC hero Green Arrow or its Marvel counterpart, Hawkeye. Trivia *Ezekiel is the obvious fan favorite of the author. *Ezekiel is also one of the main characters of TDC, along with Izzy. "Izzy is the Humor, and Ezekiel is the Drama." *He is the reason Total Drama Action and World Tour never occured,﻿ by causing Owen to recall the blended cockroaches from the Brunch of Disgustiness (which caused Chris Maclean to hate him the most). *Ezekiel has no siblings, and his parents are both home economics teachers. *So far throughout the series, he has kissed Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Harold, Courtney, and Tyler. *He has a phobia of Cthulhu, due to reading H.P. Lovecraft when young. This makes him afraid of octopi and squid. He has yet to best this phobia. *He also does not like moose, as one chased him when he was very young. This has not diminished, as he was chased by one again in TDC, resulting in him building a snow sculpture of one and shooting it with an arrow. *Ezekiel possibly still has a minor crush on Bridgette, despite his relationship with Heather. *Ezekiel deeply believes that everyone deserves a second chance, due to how he received one after the first day on TDC. *Ezekiel, along with Hannah, Katie, and Sadie, are the only confirmed Christian contestants, so far. *Ezekiel's best friend is Tyler. He is also good friends with Bridgette, Beth, Izzy, and Harold. He is still not on good terms with Eva and Duncan. *The author imitates a thick accent of his own when writing his dialogue, and has studied the accent of Canadian to get the words that are pronounced differently. He is soo'ry if it doesn't soo'nd that good, eh. *He is, ironically, the only character with a Canadian accent of the Canadian cast. *Ezekiel was originally only supposed to make it about halfway through the competition in TDC and have a heartwarming goodbye. But when people responded positively to the teasing of Heathekiel, Kobold changed his plans and had Ezekiel stay on longer to flesh out the subplot. *Ezekiel's full name is Ezekiel Miller. *In Rookies vs. Veterans, it is revealed that Ezekiel owns a Bible, but leaves it at home while competing so it won't get damaged. *In Super VR, it is revealed that Heather has visited his home on the prairie and that they have shared a romantic moment, only for it to be ruined by his parents. It is unknown if he has visited Heather's home. *During the first chapters of TDC, Lindsay refers to Ezekiel as "the new guy", despite he was in TDI. However, given Ezekiel's extremely short stay on TDI, combined with Lindsay's awful memory, it wasn't that rare that she'll come up to this conclusion. Quotes *"Everyone deserves a second chance, eh." - Repeated several times throughout the series. *"Bring it on, eh." - Ezekiel's challenge to the newcomers at the end of TDC. *"Helloo'. My name is Ezekiel Miller. You killed my girlfriend. Prepare to die, eh!"- Ezekiel to the zombies in the first VR Challenge, after Heather is killed, and before going beserk. Gallery Tyler.png|Tyler, Ezekiel's best friend. Bridgette.png|Bridgette, Ezekiel's former crush and close friend. Izzy.png|Izzy, one of Ezekiel's best friends. Heathekiel kiss.jpg|Ezekiel and Heather kissing. Related Pages *Ezekiel and Bridgette *Ezekiel and Chris *Ezekiel and Harold *Ezekiel and Heather *Ezekiel and Izzy *Ezekiel and Tyler *Female Contestants and Ezekiel Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans